


Sunflower

by aestheticsanha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, developing feelings, flower shop, idk how to tag, side binu, side socky, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticsanha/pseuds/aestheticsanha
Summary: An AU where Myungjun grows flowers in his own field to sell in his cute flower shop and Jinwoo, the leader of a dance group, decides to take a visit.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I made a promise that if astro got their first win with all night i would myungjin fic, so here we are! Congratulations to Astro, they deserved that win so much <3

If you asked Myungjun what his favorite flower is, he wouldn't be able to answer. He just loves how flowers came in so many unique varieties. In fact he loved it so much that right after graduating school he saved up enough money to buy his own plot of land and turn it into a beautiful flower field. Myungjun was captivated by all the beautiful colors that erupted from his hard work, and in this moment he decided he wanted to share these beautiful flowers with others. He drove around town for a few minutes into a busy street and saw a building for sale. And thus, MJ's Flower Shop was born.  
\---  
Myungjun wiped the sweat off his forehead as he picked some daisies that have just bloomed.

"Beautiful." Myungjun smiles and puts them in the basket around his arm. He continued to pick some more of the recently bloomed daises when he heard a voice call out to him. 

"Myungjun-hyung!"

Myungjun stood up straight to look in the direction the familiar voice came from, Yoon Sanha. Sanha had just recently started college and when he found the newly built flower shop, he decided to work part-time to earn some extra money that was being eaten by his education. Myungjun has been working by himself since opening the small shop as he didn't really mind working alone. The thought of putting a 'Help Wanted' sign never occurred to him. But one day the younger boy walked into the shop asking Myungjun if he needed some help, and how could Myungjun say no to such a cute baby face?

"Sanha! Right on time!" Myungjun laughs as he looks at the watch on his wrist. Sanha never came in late, ever.

Once Sanha reached the the older he bent over panting. "Ahhh, you didn't tell me I'd be losing weight on the job!" 

"You're the one who was running, you could have walked."

"But you were so far away from the parking area! So far away," Sanha groans as he straightens his back. "So, what flowers are on todays list?"

Myungjun points to rows of daisies, "All of these beautiful daisies."

Sanha looks at the beautiful rows of white, yellow, pink, blue, and purple daises in awe, he has never seen so many colors of daisies.

"Woah hyung! I've only ever seen white daises in my life!" Sanha exclaims as he bends down to look at the pretty flowers.

Myungjun smiles at the boy. He's so thankful he appeared in his shop, he never realized how lonely he actually was. Sanha was so much fun to be around and Myungjun just loved teasing him. When Myungjun moved away from his home town in order to pursue his dreams of being a flower shop owner, he only had himself. But, now he has a giant loud baby around. And thanks to Sanha he had another part-time worker, someone to watch the shop while Myungjun was picking flowers as well as being their own personal flower deliverer.

"Okay Sanha, stop looking at the flowers and start picking." Myungjun laughs and Sanha gives him a salute. "Yes sir!"

The two boys continued to pick the flowers for two more hours before finally calling it a day.

"Just daisies for today?" Sanha asks as they made their way out of the field.

"Yeah, we still have a lot of other flowers at the shop but someone recently bought a lot of daises so we need to restock."

"Huh? But we had so many, how much did they buy?"

"157."

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY SEVEN DAISIES!?" Sanha gasps, his mouth left wide open. "That's like, a LOT of daises."

"I know! But hey, I got $314 from them." Myungjun smirks and Sanha looks at him with a cheeky smile.

"Hyung~"

"No."

"C'mon Myungjun-hyung! A new game just came out for the PC! I'm a broke college student, I waste my money on things I need to survive instead of luxury!" Sanha continues to whine about how poor he is and how life is so unfair if you aren't rich. Myungjun stiffled in a giggle and watched their shadows. Sanha may be 6 years younger than him, but he was way taller. It made Myungjun jealous, the boy hasn't even stopped growing yet.

"If you share some height, maybe I'll give you a raise."

"That's not possible Hyung! You're so short that even if I give you some of my height you still won't reach the top shelf in the flower shop!" Sanha says sticking his tongue out and Myungjun stops walking. 

"What did you say?"

"U-Uh, I said if I give you some of my height you'll be able to reach the top shelf at the flower shop!" Sanha blurts out before running away and Myungjun chases after him.

"You little fu- hey! Don't run over any flowers or I'll kill you!" 

"Try to catch me~"

-

The two boys entered the shop carrying full baskets of daisies where they met the other man Myungjun hired, Lee Dongmin, sitting at the counter.

"How is our handsome boy." Myungjun smiles as he sets the baskets on top of the counter.

"Just the usual watering of flowers and helping customers."

Myungjun met Dongmin thanks to Sanha. Dongmin came in one day to buy flowers for his mother but noticed Sanha immediately. They were both in music class, Sanha played the guitar while Dongmin played piano. After finding out that only Myungjun and Sanha worked here, Dongmin asked if he too could work here full-time. Myungjun was hesitant at first, but in the end he agreed as it would help expand the shop. He hired Dongmin as a flower deliverer, customers would call in to send flowers to anyone of their choosing and they will get delivered by a handsome young man. Business began booming, not that it wasn't already. 

"How many deliveries so far?" Myungjun asks as he starts to put the daises in cute glass containers filled with water.

"About six." 

"Not so bad, it's only 3 o'clock." 

A bell on top of the door dinged signaling that a customer has come in.

"I got it!" Sanha yells rushing out of the backroom. The phone rings and Dongmin answers it to take the customers orders. Myungjun was left to continue fixing up his daises. Another completely regular day in the shop. 

Myungjun really didn't know how he survived working here on his own for two months. He would wake up early in the morning to pick some flowers for the day and rush to his shop by the time it was afternoon. He dealt with flower decor and customer handling all on his own. He made enough money to survive on his own, but once he hired Sanha and Dongmin his business expanded. He was able to pick more flowers without worrying about opening the shop and with Sanha's help he also doubled the amount of flowers picked for the day. Dongmin allowed business to go further than just in shop. It was really a sight to see, and it made Myungjun emotional to see his shop being active. Three people working the shop was enough for him, and he couldn't ask for a better pair of workers. They've bonded so much the past three months that Myungjun see's them as his younger brothers now.

Myungjun smiled as he thought about his shop and his new friends while decorating the glass jar with daises. The jar bouquet looked absolutely stunning as he mixed white with purple, pink and blue, and a whole lot of other combinations. He placed the jars on window display and awed as the sunlight hits the jar perfectly. Next to him the door opened and a lady left holding a pot of red pansies.

"Come back soon!" Sanha waves just before the door shuts and looks at Myungjun.

"I have a great idea!" 

Myungjun looks at the boy confused and cocks an eyebrow. He follows the boy towards the counter so Dongmin could hear too.

"How about a website? And some social media accounts too! Even more people will come by. Look, I already started some." Sanha takes out his phone

"Oh, that's a great idea! Why haven't I thought about it?" Myungjun makes an 'o' with his lips and Dongmin smiles at him. "Because you're always so busy managing the shop."

"Oh yeah..." Myungjun sighs. He lets the business take too much control over his life, sometimes he stays overnight to make sure everything is fine for tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it hyung, me and Dongmin-hyung can work on it." Sanha smiles earning a smile back from Myungjun.

"Thank you."

It wasn't too crowded so Sanha decided to start working on the website with Dongmin while Myungjun kept managing the shop. He was in the middle of watering some roses when Dongmin called for him.

"What is it?" Myungjun yells from across the store.

"Do we hold flowers?"

"Huh?"

"This guy is asking if he can hold some roses and pick it up tomorrow."

Myungjun thinks for a while, then nods. "Yeah, that's fine." 

After his reply Dongmin continued talking to the customer. Once he bids the customer goodbye, Myungjun walks up to him. "That was interesting, we've never had anyone hold flowers before."

"Well, i guess this is another way to expand your business." Dongmin laughs, quoting what Myungjun had said when he hired him and it made Myungjun smile.

"Let's see who is responsible for this," Myungjun picks up the clipboard and reads the writing. "One rose bouquet for Mr. Park Jinwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, first chapter done! Next chapter will focus a bit on jinwoo this was more an intro to myungjuns cute little flower shop. How is it? Am i doing good? Is it too short? feedback is always welcome i hope to update at least once a week so keep those eyes peeled! if i ever forget to update you can always @ me on twitter @aestheticsanha or send an anon message on the curious cat link on my twitter profile to remind me (cough follow me i follow back) hope this makes you interested in reading more :)


End file.
